tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Line Engines
Main Line Engines is the twenty-first book of the Railway Series. =Stories= The Diseasel Bill and Ben are tank engine twins that work at the China Clay Workings on Edward's branchline. One day they leave some trucks in a siding and leave for more, but return to find them all gone. Their drivers determine it was a "diseasel" that took them, and when Bill recalls a sign saying "coughs and sneezles spread diseasels", in his words, Ben blames him. Their drivers quieten them and formulate a plan. They find the diseasel on a siding, and manage to confuse him so as to make him giddy, but when Edward comes along he reprimands them and tells them to apologise to the diseasel, who calls himself BoCo. Edward sends them away, and he and BoCo joke about the twins. Buzz Buzz Duck and BoCo are talking about Bill and Ben. Duck tells BoCo he has nicknamed them "The Bees", when James, who just arrived, claims he would simply blow smoke at bees to shoo them away. The next day, two porters are pulling a trolley with a beehive on top when it falls off and bees swarm out. They decide to rest on James' boiler, but when one burns its feet, it stings James on the nose, and James runs away. In the end, BoCo takes the Express, and that night the others talk about a red beehive on wheels. Wrong Road Although the big engines are forbidden to go on the branchlines because of their weight, Gordon claims he is forbidden because they are "vulgar", and leaves to take his late train. He misses his "path" after a lady with a large floppy green hat confounds the fireman into thinking the guard had waved his flag, and in the end Edward's train leaves ahead of Gordon. However, this creates a huge disruption as the Wellsworth signalman isn't informed, and Gordon is left on a siding at Brendam. The next day, Bill and Ben come into the yard, and tease him by "mistaking" him for scrap and arguing about how to dipose of Gordon. Gordon thinks they're serious, and when BoCo arrives asks for help. BoCo sends the twins away with his trucks, and Gordon has had great respect for diesels ever since. Edward's Exploit Edward is set to take some enthusiasts home, but finds it hard to move the train. After meeting up with Bill and Ben, Edward takes the enthusiasts away, but stops when a crank-pin breaks, battering his splashers and frame. His crew take both crank-pins off, and Edward manages to struggle home. Edward is sent to Crovan's Gate, and BoCo does his work so well that he single-handedly changes Donald and Douglas' opinion about diesels! =Featured characters= * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Thomas (does not speak) * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Annie (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) =Goofs= * In the first illustration of "Wrong Road" Thomas' valence is curved. * In the first illustration of "Edward's Exploit" James' dome is red. Category:Railway Series Books